


Loyalty

by ohworm (owolivia)



Series: Daemon AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Separation, Daemons, Other, daemon resettlement, for our book i mean, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: She didn't have anyone at that moment, no one, no one at all - not even her soul. And that terrified her more than anything.





	Loyalty

Clementine ran through the forest- no, sprinted, dashed, as fast as she could. Tears streamed down her face as she felt it was hard to breathe, her heart beating fast and limbs tingling with anxiety. She felt empty, alone, she felt completely isolated, no one there to even mutter a word to her as she looked through the dark forest, vision blurry with tears.

She didn't have anyone at that moment, no one, no one at all - not even her soul. And that terrified her more than anything.

She looked left and right and barely kept herself running as her ankles burned and her lungs were on fire. She could see the shadow running from here to there, away from them, away from _Clementine_. Which only made Clementine run faster in hopes of catching her dearest friend. 

It felt as if she was punishing Clementine, like those petty little fights they had back then when she would walk as far as she could and stay there, threatening to take a step forward and let them feel that awful pull, and god did Clementine wish for that instead of _this_.

Clementine couldn't even hear them anymore, not David, not Ava, not Linguard. He was supposed to be there when it happened - be there for mental comfort, be there to help her deal with it as he promised. But she couldn't even look at them without feeling stripped of all dignity she had, feeling like she'd been tricked and they were all laughing at her foolishness. 

Clementine eventually slowed down to a stop and cried out, very aware of letting her go, letting her run as far as she liked; she'd been exchanged, feeling outraged, but Clementine didn't feel that. Not anymore. All of her dӕmon's thoughts and feelings were distant and far away and it scared her greatly.

Clementine let Marie run; maybe she'd deserved to be alone. Maybe she deserved to have backs turned to her after all that's happened, and for what she's done. And no longer feeling like Marie was being petty, she returned, avoiding all the gazes and just crying into Ava's shoulder. 

It was only a very lonely few weeks later that Clementine noticed her out of the corner of her eye, the magnificent form of a snow leopard sitting nearby, watching her with a cold stare. Clementine instantly knew it was Marie even with the new form she'd taken and hesitantly reached out, only for the dӕmon to get up and run off into the forest.

It was then that Clementine realized everything would be different. And she's never felt lonelier despite being surrounded by her group.

**Author's Note:**

> so, hello!! this is in no way canon to the book me and daisy are writing, but i have my own little daemon au thingy going on in my daydreams and stuffs and i decided to write smth for it!!!!!! 
> 
> i have a very large headcanon; the new frontier is pretty much a huge group and they fight a lot of people and what would happen if daemons got in the way? people will give in and surrender just at the threat of someone hurting their own soul, so that cant be good right?
> 
> SPOILER FOR THE BOOK  
i had an idea when i was reading the last book and saw that, hey, witches do that ritual that gets them to be so far away from their daemons, right? so i was like, hey, what if new frontier did that?? and adding in pan's avoidance of lyra and all after that.. yep  
SPOILER FOR THE BOOK OVER
> 
> so basically,
> 
> to get into the new frontier, you have to prove or swear you'll be loyal to them with that brand. why not push it more? with the risk of daemons getting in the way of their wars, they make you get partially separated from your daemon just enough to be able to get a large distance away from each other but still have some sort of link.  
clem is regretful and marie is salty (rightfully so).


End file.
